No vengarse, la mejor venganza
by Ali M.D
Summary: Ronald siente que le debe una venganza muy gorda a Harry, pero Sirius le aconseja algo mejor... no hacer nada


Sé pacífico; no vengarse puede ser también una forma de venganza.—**Danny Kaye**

Según Wikipedia:** Danny Kaye (**18 de enero de 1913 – 3 de marzo de 1987) fue un actor, cantante, bailarín y comediante estadounidense de inmensa popularidad en las décadas de 1940, 1950 y 1960. Uno de los artistas más polifacéticos de su época, se destacó también por su labor humanitaria como embajador de la UNICEF, mereciendo la Medalla Presidencial (el más alto honor civil de Estados Unidos), dos Óscar de la Academia y la Legión de Honor del gobierno francés por su contribución artística y a la humanidad.

El mundo de Harry Potter es de J. y no mío, por mucho que me pese.

___Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

La chapa impacta contra la frente de Ronald con un ruido sordo, para luego caer al suelo con un repiqueteo. Harry no alcanza a verlo, se gira y sube las escaleras enfadado y haciendo mucho ruido.

Ron se queda en el sitio, notando como la ira asciende por su garganta. Traga saliva y cierra las manos en puños, preguntándose dónde sería el mejor sitio para pegar a Harry. Oye una voz:

– ¿Ronald?

Se gira inmediatamente, asustado. No encuentra a nadie. Se olvida de su antiguo mejor amigo y se pone a buscar a la persona escondida de la sala común. Mira debajo del sofá, tras las sillas, en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no ve a nadie.

–¿Ronald, eres tú?

La voz viene de sus espaldas. Se gira rápidamente y se ve a sí mismo, asustado, en el espejo de la columna.

–Joder, Ronald, de verdad, ¿estás ciego, o qué?

Baja un poco la vista, la voz viene de la chimenea que está en la columna. Una cara se distingue ente los troncos ardiendo y las ascuas.

– ¿Sirius?

–El mismo

Se queda un momento en silencio, uniendo ideas." O sea, que Harry no estaba hablando sólo", piensa.

–No hay nadie más contigo, ¿verdad?

–No, estoy sólo.

Se acerca a la chimenea y se sienta justo delante, se queda mirando a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿Nos has odio discutir?

Pregunta con un poco de vergüenza.

–Como para no hacerlo, creo que os hubiera oído desde Grimault Place sin necesidad de usar la Red Flu.

–Ya

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio. Sólo se oye el crepitar del fuego.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué habéis discutido?

–Pues… no… mejor no.

– ¿De verdad no me lo vas a contar?

Se lo piensa unos instantes. Sube la mirada el marco negro de la chimenea antes de contestar.

–No.

–Vale, pues no me lo cuentes.

Ronald evita mirarle. Sigue con la vista fija en el marco de la chimenea.

–Mira, Ron, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…

Ronald baja la mirada inmediatamente.

–No, no te vayas, por favor.

Sirius se ríe, mira a Ron con una ceja levantada y cara expectante, esperando a que hable.

–Me fastidia.

– ¿Qué te fastidia, exactamente? –Pregunta Sirius con curiosidad.

–Harry, joder, Harry me fastidia. Es tan perfecto, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? ¡¿Es qué hay algo que haga mal?! ¡No! Porque él es Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter que derrotó a Lord Voldemort y ahora…

Se queda callado, asustado, pensando lo que acaba de decir.

–Me refería a… El señor… Quiero decir, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Yo no quería…

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, pese a estar delante de la chimenea. Mira a su alrededor, y vuelve a poner la vista en el marco de la chimenea.

–Es sólo que… Merlín, a veces siento que tengo como mejor amigo a mi hermano Percy, sólo que menos afeminado.

Sirius no puede evitar reírse.

–Vamos, Ronald, te creía más inteligente…

– ¿Perdona? –Pregunta enfadado.

–Harry está bastante lejos de la perfección.

Ron vuelve a mirar a Sirius, con cara de incredulidad.

– ¿Lejos de la perfección? Es famoso, guapo, modesto, bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

–Vale, vale, vale… capto la idea –Le interrumpe Sirius-, pero estás siendo poco acertado… ¡Sí, sí! Sé que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto –dice rápidamente viendo que Ron estaba a punto de interrumpirle- pero esa es tu opinión. Mira, te voy a decir cómo veo yo a Harry.

»Yo creo que es un chaval que ha debido de tenerle miedo hasta de su sombra cuando era pequeño, y estoy seguro de que lo pasó fatal cuando vivía con los Dursley, así que sinceramente, se me hace muy difícil pensar que Harry sea una persona muy cuerda, ¿me equivoco? No estoy diciendo que esté mal de la cabeza, todos estamos un poco locos alguna vez, estoy diciendo que no piensa igual que el resto, y que probablemente sea más sensible para ciertos aspectos que seguramente a ti te darían igual.

Ron se queda en silencio, reflexionando.

–Y también creo que Harry es indiferente a otras cosas, como por ejemplo, yo creo que no es una persona materialista, y tú por el contrario sí.

–¡Yo tampoco soy una persona tan materialista! Además, si Harry no es materialista es porque tiene todo lo que quiere…

–No es verdad, no tiene una familia.

–¡Porque las familias no se pueden comprar!

–Ahí lo tienes, las cosas que importan no se pueden comprar. Las cosas que quiere Harry no se compran. Por lo que Harry no quiere cosas que se compren. ¿Qué deducimos de eso? Que Harry no es una persona materialista. Tú tienes lo esencial que Harry quiere, así que es comprensible que quieras más cosas. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir?

–O sea, que Harry es mejor persona que yo.

–Vamos, no, no digas eso. No es que sea mejor persona que tú, es sólo que lo ha pasado peor.

Ron se queda en silencio, pensando.

–Y además, no creo que ahora mismo esté precisamente feliz de la vida. Me lo quiera reconocer o no, está bastante disgustado por haber discutido contigo.

–Ya, y por eso me tira una chapa a la cabeza.

–Te la ha tirado porque le has sacado de sus casillas. No te digo que tenga razones, pero está enfadado contigo.

Ron se queda en silencio, finalmente dice:

–Me haces sentir culpable.

–Es lo que pretendo, quiero que no le tengas manía a Harry porque sea más famoso, o se le den mejor la Defensa, o ¿qué era lo otro? Ah si, porque sea más guapo. Lo cual además tampoco es cierto, siempre depende de la chica. Tú eres más alto, además.

Ron sonríe irónicamente.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sirius? ¿Qué vaya a besarle los pies y a pedirle disculpas medio llorando de la inmensa tristeza que siento por haberle perdido?

Sirius se ríe.

–Para nada. Y tampoco creo que Harry quiera eso. Es más, estoy seguro que Harry te quiere como amigo precisamente porque no haces eso. Quiero que no te vengues.

Ron abre la boca, asombrado.

–¿Qué no me vengue?

–Sí, eso precisamente.

– ¡Me ha tirado una chapa a la cabeza!

–Lo sé, pero ¿sabes qué? Harry es muy buena persona, demasiado a veces. Si no te vengas, le harás sentir culpable.

– ¿Culpable?

–Sí, claro. Se sentirá mal por haberte tirado la chapa. En cambio, si te vengas, le darás una excusa para justificar el haberte hecho eso, ¿entiendes?

Ron asiente con la cabeza, sonriente.

– ¿Así de simple? ¿Sólo quieres eso?

–Exacto, sólo eso.

Se queda pensativo unos instantes, finalmente vuelve a asentir con la cabeza y se levanta del suelo sacudiéndose el pijama.

–De acuerdo, te voy a hacer caso.

–Haces bien.

–Bueno, pues creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

–De acuerdo, yo tendré que cenar, supongo. Hasta la próxima, Ronald.

Sirius sonríe y se va, haciendo que unas cuantas chispas broten del fuego. Ron se queda en el sitio, durante unos minutos, mirando la chimenea. Luego sube a su habitación, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Cuando por fin ya se ha metido en la cama, se da cuenta de que Harry se remueve en sueños, intranquilo. Está profundamente dormido, pero no parece estar teniendo sueños agradables.

Aparta la mirada de él y se queda mirando el techo, con un pensamiento en la mente: "No debo vengarme, así le haré sentir culpable, y bueno… de esa forma me vengaré". Con una sonrisa en los labios por la ironía, Ronald se da la vuelta en la cama, cierra los ojos, y se queda dormido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Sabéis cual es el momento que continúo con el fic, verdad? Cuarto libro, cuando Harry tira una insignia a Ron que Draco había hecho y que los Creevey estaban intentando mejorar. No os he puesto esa parte del libro porque, al parecer, es ilegal. Pero vamos, yo creo que se sitúa bastante bien.

Ruegos, críticas, o... lo que sea, vía review, por favor :)


End file.
